Penguins of Madagascar – my own episodes :
by Thera90
Summary: Episode One: Move Over King Julien XIII! First episode complete!
1. Episode 1: Move over King Julien XIII!

**Title: **Penguins of Madagascar – my own episodes** :P **

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar or the other characters; I am just borrowing them for non-profit fun :P

**AN: **Well, recently I became a bit addicted to the Penguins of Madagascar cartoon, after watching the movies. I love the characters, and the new episodes are taking too long to be released, so I decided to try my hand at writing a few of my own. It's the first time I've ever attempted to write anything quite like this, so I'm not sure how good it will be, but hopefully people will like it, and if they do, I'm planning to write some more episodes. Some of the episodes will be one-shot, but some will have ongoing themes.

* * *

**Title: **Episode One: Move Over King Julien XIII!

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **King Julien shows a new side of his personality when his father arrives at the zoo, ready to claim the throne as his own. But whose side will the Penguins take? And is there more to the older king than it seems?

**AN: **please forgive any typos/bad grammar/spelling, I'm fairly sure they will be at a minimum, but I'm so tired lately that I tend to miss them when I'm editing :S

* * *

**Part One **

"Ah, this is the life." Skipper stretched out his body, enjoying the warmth of the sun by the water on a relaxing afternoon. He looked admiringly at his 'wife', the plastic doll that lay next to him. "You enjoying yourself there, dollface?" When she didn't respond, he turned his attention towards the other penguins. "Finally, time to relax and not have to listen to that annoying lemur and his almost as annoying sidekicks. He never seems to understand when I'm trying to organise serious operations and wastes all our valuable training time!"

Private nodded his head happily, while Kowalski scribbled notes and Rico regurgitated his favourite weapons and tools for a maintenance check. Skipper smiled and closed his eyes.

But no sooner had he done so than he heard a voice.

"Uh… I think you're going to want to see this…"

Skipper snapped his eyes open again to see Maurice looking at him anxiously. "Boys! How did the lemur infiltrate our home base?"

They looked at each other a bit guiltiy.

"Be gone with you lemur, the boys and I are having a lemur-free day."

"But, a new member has arrived at the zoo!" Maurice exclaimed. "And it's King Julian's very own father King Julian XII! You've got to come and see what he's done to his highness, you will never belive it till you see it!"

"Not another lemur!" Skipper groaned and shook his head. "Kowalski, options."

Kowalski checked his clipboard. "Well Sir, we could just sit here and pretned 'we didn't see anything', or we could go and investigate. But chances are if we take option one we will be ambushed when we least suspect it by the newcomer. Better to go there now, check out the unknown, incase he is a threat before he gets an advantage over us."

Maurice nodded, "That would be very wise I think. I don't like this situation at all. Not at all."

------------

"I say, what on earth is wrong with him?" Skipper and the others peared into the lemurs habitat from a safe observing distance. Assessing the situation.

Private tilted his head and got big sympathetic eyes, "He looks like he needs a hug Skipper."

Rico made a gurgling sound.

Skipper looked around with his binoculars before lowering them. "No sign of the newcomer. Proceed forward with caution boys."

They slid quickly on their stomachs and popped up one after the other in a row in front of Julien who was sitting hunched over in the corner. He had looked like he was going to cry, but at the apperence of the penguines, he had straightened up, crossed his arms over his chest and glared angrily… into space.

"What is wrong with you man?" Skipper demanded, shocked that the usually loud and way too talkative lemur didn't have a thousand annoying words tumbling out his mouth and firing at the penguines. When he didn't respond, Skipper motioned to Rico who regurgitated a large magnifying glass. Kowalski took it and examined Julien who did nothing but shake a bit – in anger? Then he began to mutter something, still staring into space. "Howcouldthisbe?howcouldthisbe?howcouldthisbe!!"

"He appears to be angry about something, Skipper."

Skipper shrugged. "I say it's for the best. A silent, hidden away Julien. Who am I to complain? I shall appluad it! Now where is that new -"

"AH! W-E-L-C-O-M-E NEIGHBOURS!"

The penguins looked up. Maurice grimiced and stepped behind Skipper, he didn't like Julien Senior at all. Standing on Julien's throne, there stood and older, bigger version of Julien, grinning widely, Mort clinging around one of his feet. "The new king Julien's feeeeeeeeet are even biiiiiiiiger than the previous king Julien's feet!" the mouse lemur exclaimed his eyes almost bursting out of his head with excitement. "And he liiiiiiiikes me touching them! HE LIKEEEEES!"

Maurice huffed and wandered off somewhere by himself.

The Senior Julien jumped down from the throne, landing in front of the penguines and sending Mort flying in the process. "Yes, yes! Just as that little lump of fur says, I AM the NEW king! THE KING OF THE ZOO! NOW BOW DOWN BEFORE KING JULIEN XII AND KISS MY FEET! KISS MY FEET!" he held out a foot to Skipper.

Skipper shook his head. "I'm going to have to decline that offer newcomer."

"And so are we, I'm afraid." Kowalski added for the rest of them when the foot was offered.

Thankfully, this rejection didn't seem to ruffle the newcomer the wrong way. Instead to their surprise, the 'new king' accepted this. "Very well then, as you wish. Now come and join me for some refreshments and a meet and greet."

------------

A little while later, Skipper was finding Julien's father to be a lot less annoying than Julien himself. Aside from similar behaviour like the occasional burst of self-praise or pausing to order Mort around (calling him 'slave' which Mort didn't seem to mind as the new King let him cling to his feet without complaining) he found that Julien Senior had the ability to get away from his kingly ego for periods of time and actually have intelligent conversation and talk about things that were not directly about him, which made him much more tolerable and likeable. He aksed the Penguines questions, seemed interested in their storeis and expereinces (though Skipper was unwilling to share too much of their personal records and so turned the conversation back aroudn to Julien's father.)

He told the penguines a grand story of how he had organised a group of his bravest lemur soldiers to ambush and capture a lion whom they belived had eaten the previous King. "In lemur society, we respect and love our kings very much. Such a terrible death like being eaten by another animal is not at all fit for a king. we needed to seek vengence."

"So what did you do?" Skipper asked, intrigued.

"Well, we didn't sacrifice him to the Lemur gods because he was found innocent, apparently his wife had done it, but she had already perished as the rage of the Gods was so great they turned the beloved King's body to knives inside her stomach so sharp that they instantly fell through, slicing up her incides and tearing her to shreads."

"Really I think this might be a little too graphic for the sensitive ones." Skipper covered Private's ears. "That being done…me likey! Go on."

"Gladly my twisted lemur friend….So we punished him anyways because of his connection to the killer. His punsihment was to be forced to watch us dancing, and shaking our wonderous behinds in a sacred ritual lemur dance as old as time that lasts for four days and four nights. It messed up his mind alright. He has never been the same since. We released him, but rumor has it that he is unproductive, can't do anything and claims that he is blinded, all he can see before his eyes, every single moment of the day is the constant image of 'shaking lemur bottoms.'"

The penguines all shuddered at the thought.

"Do you mind if I ask, what's Maurice's problem with you?" Kowalski said to King Julian Senior as he scribbled copious notes in his notebook.

"Oh, he's never liked me… ever since I killed his mother."

The penguins gaped.

"HA HA HA! JUST KIDDING MY FLIGHTLESS FRIENDS!"

There was a collective sigh of relief.

"Well, actually…ok, I wasn't kidding."

Private gulped.

"Explain yourself lemur." Skipper demanded.

"Well you see his mother had _the disease._ She was going to spread it to the hundreds and hundreads of other lemurs in my wonderful kingdom and kill us all! It was a hard, tough decision, but as the king and protector of the lemurs, overseeer of that which will benefit and cause happiness to the greatest number of lemurs, it had to be done by me. It was hard, but it was my _duty_."

Skipper nodded. "I like a man with a sense of duty."

Private let out a little whimper.

"One sacrificed for the lives of a hundred. That's a ratio I can respect."

Skipper and the new lemur king hi-fived.

"And Julien? Why is he acting like that?" Kowalski pointed out to Julien who was glaring up at his father with a mixture of fear and hate in his eyes.

"Well, let's just say," King Julien XII's seemed to darken, "my son know's his place when 'daddy's'here."

---------------------

"I think this is good news boys."

Kowalski looked up from the notes he was still scribbling. "Something's not right Sir."

Skipper ignored him. "Never thought I'd met someone who could actually shut up Julien. Never. But here we have it, and he's only ½ as crazy. He's got my vote."

"Skipper," Private spoke up, "I don't like Julien's father. Something about him makes me feel …all cold inside!"

"You just need time to adjust to the shock of this unexpexted occurance. Rico, help him adjust."

Rico slapped Private.

"a-ah thank you Skipper."

"Very good. Well boys it's been a logn day, let's retire for the night, I expect everyone up and early in the mornign to catch up on training and – wha!" Skipper let out a cry as he entered the room to see Julien sitting on _his _bed!

"You! Stop contaminating my bed. Now."

Julien didn't respond to Skipper's orders and it seemed that he was back to his old self, at least in part. "HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!" Julian wailed so loudly all four penguins covered their ears. "DEAD I SAY!!! DEAD!!! OH WHY IS HE UNDEAD? HOW CAN THIS BE?"

"I don't know exactly what you're rambling on about quadruped, but frankly, I don't care. Please leave the premises immediately."

Julien refused to leave. "As your king, I order you to obay me, and help me get rid of that shameful, most disgusting, hateful and _stinky_ being who is putting my position in jeopardy!"

Rico laughed.

"That's right boys, let us laugh. Because you are not longer the king." Skipper reminded the lemur, even though he never considered the lemur as having any power over him king or otherwise. "You're on your own in this one…and that is because I feel I am quite content with the situation. Good luck to you, and by that, of course I don't really mean it, it's just a formality. Rico, escort him out."

Rico regurgetated a bundle of dinamite.

"Rico, you know the rule, not blowing up things inside!"

"Sorry" Rico regurgitated a long stick with a hand shaped on the end, one finger pointing. He poked Julian with it in the belly.

"Ah, the poking method. Very fitting for one of the most annoying creatures on earth."

"OW!" Julien looked at the stick with disgust. "Don't _poke_ me!"

Rico continued to jab him.

"Stop it, stop it, your bruising my tender kingly body!"

Continued poking.

"Mort, stop him!" Julien cried out but then realised Mort was not there, too busy hugging the lemur with the bigger feet.

"Maurice?"

But Maurice wasn't around either. Not used to being without those two, Julien retreated, but not before saying tearfully, "this is a great betrayal you have committed today. I will never ever forget this. NEVER EVER EVER. You shall all suffer without the kind and loving kingly rule of King Julien the XIII. And then we shall see who is begging who for help!"

-----------------

"HehehehehhehHHEHEHEHEHEHhhehehehehe!"

A soft little scamper.

Private awoke with a start. _What was that?_

"….hello?" he called out tentively.

_Silence._

Private yawned, _It's just my imagination._ He knew he should probably report a foreign noise to Skipper in accordance with regulations regardless, but he also knew Skipper would then have them all up checking out the situation in great detail, spending a long time making sure all was clear and Private felt way too sleepy to do that.

He listened again. Still silent. Shrugging it off he snuggled deeper under his blanket and wiggled his tail as he drifted back into sleep.

He didn't hear the laughter again or see the figure that had been hovering nearby scamper away, but if he had known what trouble was to come in the morning, maybe he would have woken Skipper as soon as he heard the noise.

But now it was too late.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) If people like the start, i'll be sure to post some more parts soon, please leave a comment, tell me what you think :)


	2. Episode 1 part 2

**AN: **Thanks a bunch to Caeley, privateandcadet and candysweets, Dana Welch, your reviews mean a lot to me  Thank you Caeley for pointing out my misspelling of Julien's name! My spell check had a red line under it and corrected it as 'Julian' so I just didn't' think about it, but now that you mention it I think your right and I've changed the spelling so thanks again.

Don't worry candysweets, Marlene makes an appearance in this next part :P and since I couldn't resist your huge puppy-god Mort eyes, here it is :)

* * *

**Part 2 **

The followning morning the first rays of sunlight were met with a bloodcurling scream.

Rico, Kowalski and Private burst from their beds, simultaneously landing in front of Skipper who's eyes were wide with horror.

One by one the followed his frozen stare…

There in the middle of the floor was his wife, pulled apart limb by limb, her arms scattered about, head detached and sitting in one corner of the room, another leg flug to the other corner.

"Who could have done such a thing!" Private asked, horrified.

" I'm so sorry dollface, how could I have let this happen?" Skipper knelt besider her detached body parts, cradaling her decapitated head in his arms. "I promise baby, I'm going to find who ever did this. I will find them and –"

"Uh…Skipper?"

"Private. Can't you see I'm having a moment here?"

"um…um…" Private figited wanting to say something.

Kowalski came to use rescue, "Sir, we are not quite sure what is more disturbing. The sight before our eyes, or the fact that such a shrill little girly scream could escape from you beak…"

Skipper straightened up immediately. "Of _course _that wasn't _me _Kowalski! Private! Where did you go getting that idea! It was my sweetheart who screamed of course! Screamed as she was torn apart by some savage! Under my watch…how could it have happened…?" His eyes suddenly narrowed, and looked in turn at each of the penguins. "Someone on the inside then? WAS IT ONE OF YOU!"

They all gasped.

"How could you!" Private said. "We would never do something to deliberately upset you, Skipper."

Skipper sagged in defeat, feeling guilty. "I know Private, you're right."

"On the bright side, Skipper, we can easily put her together again," Kowalski observed, "She'll be 80% the same."

"What do you mean she'll be only 80% the same?" Skipper said. "That's not at all acceptable Kowalski!"

"Well one of her legs appears to be missing, Sir."

"So it is! Good work I belive you've found a clue! Right boys, get ready for operation, find missing limb, find attacker. Begins…..now."

------------

Skipper looked through his binoculars into the lemur's cage. "Hmm…there's Marlene." The otter was gushing on about something to Julien's father, who seemed to be enthralled by her every word. "She…looks… like she's having fun."

"Where's Julien, Skipper?" Kowalski asked looking through his recorded information. "Taking into account the recent events, and the lack of data on anyone else, I have calculated that Julian is a prime suspect with a 95.87% likelihood of being the guilty party."

"He did seem very upset last night when we refused to help him out," Private added.

"But then again, if he did do it, one would think he would be gloating about it in front of us, or denying it in a way that made it obviouse he did it," Kowalski said, taking into account Julien's behaviour in the past.

"Yes, but he's acting differntly now that his farther has made an apperance, and we never saw that coming, so we can't use his previous behaviour as a guide in his present condition. Keep sharp boys, anyone and everyone is a suspect at this point in time," Skipper warned grimley. "Proceed forward for further invetigation, pronto."

-------------------

"Skipper, should we confront him?" Kowalski asked as the penguins observed Julien pacing back and forth a little way away, muttering to himself, seemingly in his own world.

Rico regurgitated a lethal looking knife and held it out to Skipper.

Private's eyes widened wondering how he had kept such a sharp object in his stomach.

"Rico," Skipper said, "I may be angry at this gross injustice that has been committed, but I'm never unfair. No torturing into confession without sufficient evidence agains't the suspect. That's an order."

"Should we go talk to him then?" Private asked, "Maybe he will give something away unwittingly."

Before he could respond, Skipper was startled by Julian's booming voice, "I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW YOU SILLY PENGUINS!" Four penguin heads snapped in his direction. "AND NO! I SHALL NOT CONVERSE WITH THOSE WHO HAVE BETRAYED HIS HIGHNESSS THE ONE AND ONLY KING JULIEN! BEGONE WITH YOU, YOU ARE TOO SHAMEFUL FOR MY KINGLY EYES TO BEHOLD!"

Skipper lowered his flippers from the side of his head. "Did you boys get any of that?"

"No Sir, I too found myself force to cover my ears," Kowalski said.

"Maybe it was his way of threatening to damage our hearing forever if we go any closer to him," Private observed.

"Hmm. Very well, what other options do we have Kowalski?"

"Perhaps look for Maurice, I've noticed he has been strangely absent ever since yesterday."

------------------

"Heeeeeeeey guys!" Marlene popped up behind Skipper, giving him a fright which he quickly recovered from and pretended never happened. "Whatcha guys doin'?"

"That would be none of you're buisness," Skipper replied, "That being said, have you seen Maurice?"

Beaming, Marlene shrugged, "mmm, he's sleeping over on the other side of the habitat I think. He's not talking to Julien at all, isn't that strange?"

Kowalski scribbled this information down.

"But isn't the new king great? He's so _niiice_ and friendly! And he actually listens to me and answers my quesitons when I ask them!" She glared for a second at Skipper.

"Thank you Marlene, you are dismissed now if you have no other useful information."

Marlene huffed but left anyways.

The penguins moved stealthily to the other side of the habitat.

"Oh Skipper! Look!" Private practically squeaked. "Look! It's the missing leg!"

Gasping, Skipper marched up to the sleeping Maurice and yanked the doll's limb from his arms, startling him awake in the process.

"…Wha-what? Hey!" The lemur immediately began to scramble backwards, looking panic striken.

"Rico. Secure the suspect."

"G-get away from me!"

Rico held Maurice down while Kowalski peered itimidatingly at him, clipboard in hand, pen poised ready to record every word he uttered.

"Did you, or did you not ruthlessly tear Skipper's beloved apart, and run off with her leg?"

"What are you talking about?" Maurice struggled to get away. "I can't be here. You can't be here…look you don't understand…just let me go ok? It's best that we don't talk!"

"He _is_ acting extreamly guility," Private observed.

"Guility?" Maurice exclaimed, "O-of what? How do you expect me to act when I'm woken from my slumber with no warning only to be pined down and accused?"

"Enough of this chit-chat, since you didn't actually answer Kowalski's inequiry, I will assume you're guility. Now tell me, what is the meaning of this!" Skipper waved the detached leg about. "You're jealous, is that it? I knew it, I saw you making eyes at my lovely the last time you were invading our territory…"

"That's crazy talk man!"

Skipper narrowed his eyes at Maurice.

Maurice narrowed his eyes at Skipper. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You entered our domain and tore apart Skippers wife," Private accused.

"No I did not!"

"Rico, can we have the lie dectector please?"

"I don't have time for this, I didn't have anythign to do with what ever you're upset about, I don't know how this leg ended up near me, but I sure as hell don't want it. Now leave me alone and don't come near me again!" he looked despearte "I mean it. I wish I could explain, but it's too complicated right now."

He scuttled off.

Kowalski scratched his head. "Seems we have two very likely suspects now. Maurice was found with the leg, but he didn't seem to know what we were talking about, it's possible he was set up."

"We're going to have to do some more investigating." Skipper said. "Kowalski, keep an eye on Julien. Rico, follow Maurice, make sure he doesn't do anythign else supicious. Private, go see Marlene again, see if she has any other valuable information, but don't tell her anything you don't need to – keep it private, Private. Remember she could be a suspect too."

"Oh!" Private said, looking shocked at the thought. "not Marlene, no way."

"Well I didn't say it was likely, but we have to consider everything. I'm goint to re-check the crime scene, see if I can pick up any forensic evidence. Regroup at 6:00. Goodluck boys."

---------------------

As Private waddled along, heading towards the Ottar's habitat, his gaze fell into the chimpanzee's cage and he was surprised to see Mason shrieking with rage, baring his teeth.

"Quit waving you're hands about," he told Phil who was making sign language frantically. "You know nothing you can say can change it!"

Phil grabbed a banana and began chewing it slowly and deliberatly before spitting it out in his hand.

"Oh no you don't! Don't you dare you filfthy monkey!"

The next moment Mason's face was covered with mashed banana.

Private wisely looked away before they started throwing poo at each other. _Hmm_… He thought _I don't think I've ever seen Mason so angry he's usually so composed. _

"Quack quack! quack quck!"

Private looked towards another angry noise and spotted the baby ducks attacking each other. The mother who usually had them perfectly under control and in a straight line behind her was looking completely distrought and threatening to leave her babies all alone to fend for themselves, but none of them were listining.

_Wow, _Private thought._ The ducks are upset over something too…that is unusual… _

*bump*

"Oh! Hey there Private, sorry, I didn't see ya! What you doing all alone?"

"Um, um, nothing," Private said to Marlene. "I was just noticing everyone seems upset about one thing or another around here, Julien, Maurice, Skipper, Phil and Mason, the ducks…but you, at least you seem cheerful."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed," she laughed, "I was just attempting to make the new king a cake! It's fish flavoured, think he will like it? Oh well I'm sure he will, he's so nice! Got to go bring it to him now, bye!"

She rushed off in a blur before Private could say word. He got a little furrow on his brow. "Hmm."

-----------------

Three days had passed and more and more animals in the zoo seemed to be getting grumpy, over different things, it was hard to really tell what though as none of them wanted to talk about it. There was a tense, angry feeling in the entire zoo, which confused the zookeepers and disappointed the visitors. It got so bad by the third day that the zoo was actually closed for the day, in order to give the 'overworked animals a break' with an excuse that it was 'just that time of year.'

Maurice was keeping to himself and being very anti-social. The new king seemed to spend the majority of his time conversing with Marlene or slowly working his way through meeting all the other animals in the zoo and Mort spent all his time clinging to the king's feet. None of the penguins had been able to prove for sure who had dissembled the doll, and Julien had fallen into a depression so bad he hadn't eaten anything for ages and was now in the zoo's hospital being monitored.

"You know what Skipper?" Private sighed wistfully, "I think I kind of miss Julien. He seemed to make things more fun around here."

"What nonsense are you speaking Private? Fun? That lemur is nothing but a pain in my –"

"Everyone's gone all funny ever since Julien got kicked off the throne." Private went on sadly. "All I see is arguing, fighting, or moping about. No one is happy. How could such a change have occurred and so suddenly? What's going on?"

Skipper let out a long sigh. "Why does nothing ever work out like you want it to?"

"Skipper…" something was beginning to dawn on Private, something perhaps that had been at the back of his mind for a while now. "That King Julien XII…I really think he's behind all this."

"How so? He hardly does anything except sit on his throne eating fruits and conversing with different animals. He seems to really enjoy meeting new animals and getting to know them." Skipper said.

"But haven't you noticed when they are not around him, everyone goes back to their habitats and picks fights with those closest too them?"

"Well, now that you mention it…"

Private told him of his own observations, "Mason and Phil, the ducks…Alex and Marty aren't even talking to each other the last few days, and they used to be best friends. You know what I think? I…I think Julien's father is somehow manipulating us, talking individuals separately, getting them to think things maybe, slowly turning them against others, perhaps so that they will become more loyal to him?"

"Private, I hadn't realised… you could be onto something!" Skipper gasped. "That would mean…perhaps _he _was the one responsible for destroying my darling! HOW DARE HE! That does it, Private, Rico, Kowalski, assemble at once, we have to get to the bottom of this before things get any worse, Rico, prepare necessary weapons, Kowalski –" Skipper paused, "Where's Kowalski?"

------------------------

"Seems like you do a lot of work for the team then," King Julien XII commented to Kowalski. "Perhaps even more than the rest of them. You're an invaluable member, but you seem overworked." He popped a berry in his mouth.

"Well, that is true." Kowalski admitted. "I do sometimes feel like I'm overworked in my position. I get so sick of having to always write down everything Skipper would otherwise forget. Every second being at his beck and call."

"Mmm, I totally understand what you mean," the new King nodded wisely. "It's so good to get to chat with a likeminded creature."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, me and you. We are both highly intelligent beings. Capable of organising and controlling masses. Not suited to menial positions. Have you ever wondered why Skipper is the captain and not you? It does not seem right to me. It just doesn't seem right."

"Actually, now that you mention it, I have been thinking about that more and more lately." Kowalski said.

"Leave those penguins. Stay with me, I wont order you around or expect you to do everything I desire and act immediately when I desire; instead, I will value and respect your admirable intelligence, taking your advice whenever you do so wish to offer it, and giving you the luxury to do as you please, to breath easily without being controlled. That's the kind of kingdom I look for, people falling into their suited places. My son is all about 'me-me-me' but I consider my people. What will make them the happiest? What position can they be in to be able to flourish at their full potential? And by joining with me, I think you can find that."

Kowalski gazed steadily at him.

"So," King Julian XII smiled and held out his hand, "What do you say?"

* * *

Hope that part was ok, please leave a review and I'll try to get the next part out soon :)


	3. Episode 1 part 3 last

**AN: **Just a note in case anyone else thought it a bit strange…I actually forgot that the actual wife of Skipper was the Hula girl since I haven't seen the movie for a while and I got mixed up thinking that the Barbie doll was the one he married in the movie! Stupid I know…but the Barbie appears a lot more in the series…now that I think about it she belongs to Rico though doesn't she? silly mistake. Not sure. I don't think the hula girl even has detachable arms and she might not even have legs…but oh well for the sake of this fanfic let's supposes she does :P

**Part 3**

"Absolutely not."

King Julian XII blinked. Then he burst out laughing.

Kowalski stared at him with an annoyed look.

The king paused for a moment. He waited, looking expectantly at Kowalski. When Kowalski remained still and silent, the elder Julien resumed laughing.

"AHA HA HA HA HA!!! HA! HA! HA!"

Kowalski got up out of his seat and started to walk away.

The king stopped laughing, "Hey, come back here, where do you think you're going? You are not seriously rejecting my offer are you? You can't be…you can't…Everyone listens to me…everyone!"

Kowalski looked down his beak at Julien's father. "These games you are playing are despicable. I knew something was fishy, so I decided to chat to you and find out what. I went along with your game, pretended I felt the way you thought I did, just to see how far you would go. You might be able to manipulate other animals, turn them against the one's they are closest to, but you made a mistake trying to mess with the penguins. I would never, never turn against Skipper. You better stop this game now, because it can not and will not last."

King Julien XII's face turned red with anger. "I have done nothing wrong, you foolish penguin. I was merely trying to help you. But _FINE, _go leave. Go on your own way. I do not care what words you just said, I have many loyal supporters….like Marlene. Yes, Marlene…" Suddenly he got a smile. "She likes me, she's always visiting me and bringing me food…such a friendly creature…" the anger was gone, he appeared to be in his own world now.

Shaking his head, Kowalski left to report his finding's to Skipper and the rest.

-----------------------

"Oh Kowalski! I'm so happy you're not all….unhappy with us after visiting that horrible horrible lemur!" Private threw his arms around Kowalski.

"Private, keep it together, save that sap for afterwards. This ain't over yet," Skipper instructed. "Right boys, assemble for an emergency meeting, pronto."

Kowalski, Rico and Private saluted Skipper and stood up straight, forming a line. Skipper paced back and forth in front of them, flippers clasped behind his back. "So…it seems we have an animal in this community that is trying to break down the very fabric of our happy home. We cannot, I repeat, cannot allow this to happen. Private…what do you make of this situation and do you have any solutions?"

"Well, uh…Skipper, I think we should make him leave the zoo. I have never seen Julien have such a severe reaction to anyone, and I do not know exactly what his father might have done to him in the past, but I doubt it is a good idea for him to stay. If he can change Julien that much…and over the past few days all those other animals…well it upsets me quite a lot. I just want him to leave."

"Kaboom?" Rico suggested.

"He want's him to leave the zoo, not leave the planet," Skipper explained patiently to Rico. "Kowalski, tell me is there any chance of Julien's father changing? His personality and behaviour becoming more acceptable with training and persuasion or by some other means?"

"I'm afraid the chances are extremely slim, Sir. Too low to even consider that option actually." Kowalski said as he pressed buttons on his calculator. "However, I believe we may have a tool that can be put to use…Marlene."

"Marlene's not a tool!" Private exclaimed.

Kowalski blinked at him while Skipper gave Private a blank look then turned back to Kowalski. "I'm listening…"

"Well, from my observation's it appears the King has something of a 'crush' on the Otter."

"Oh. I wonder if she likes him too," Private said, "No wonder she's one of the only animals that is actually happy around here."

"Hmm…." Skipper smiled. "Boy's gather in close, I think I have a plan. Here's what we're going to do…"

---------------------

"I don't believe it….. no waaaaay! You're kidding me right? This is some kind of joke?"

Private shook his head solemnly.

"Marlene, just accept the truth so that we can move to the next stage in our operation. We're on a time schedule here." Skipper tapped his foot with impatience.

"But no! He's way too nice….I can't believe this." The otter shook her head.

Kowalski recounted the conversation he had had with Julien's father when he had tried to turn Kowalski against the penguins. Marlene's eyes went wide and she clenched her little fists. "Why that bastard! How dare he! I'm never talking to him again that's for sure!"

"We actually want to get rid of him. And we figure you can help us because he seemed to like you quite a lot," Private explained. "The fastest way we have come up with to get rid of him is this; you know how you have that drain leading underground in you're habitat…well…."

Marlene was shaking her head as she listened to the plan and watched the diagrams Kowalski drew for her on a white board.

"Like that's really going to work…" She said, "For one thing, won't he escape and just come right back here?"

"We'll he won't be able to get back up the way he came, we needed the alligator to help us with that one last time, along with Rico's dynamite. Sure, he might eventually find his way back to the zoo, but we can figure out what to do then. We have made a unanimous decision that the fastest plan is the best plan at this point in time."

-----------------------

"Heeeey there." Marlene gave a huge fake smile to King Julien XII who lit up like a light bulb when he saw her.

"Why hello there lovely, it is so good to see you. Come, take a seat near me. Let us converse the day away."

"Well, actually…I came to invite you to my habitat…I'm baking you a cake and it's a real big one just for you…but it's too heavy to bring all the way up here…will you come and enjoy it with me?"

"Why surely, I would love to," King Julien XII nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok…it should be ready in about an hour, come to my habitat then, it's going to be great!" Marlene beamed with false sincerity.

--------------------

"Hellooo?" The senior Julien called out. "Marlene??"

He peered around the otter's habitat. "Hello??"

Some soft, romantic sounding music floated out from the middle of the room, and as he moved closer, King Julien XII saw that there was a round opening in the middle of the floor. _She's not down there is she??? _

He poked his head inside, but could only see darkness.

The music continued.

"Marlene?" He called. "Mar—aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

His call turned into a cry as without warning a webbed foot was pressed to his back and sent him hurling forward….

BAM!!!!

The heavy metal seal was replaced over the opening with the help of the sewer alligator. "Thanks for that, Roger," Skipper said, saluting, then to the other penguins, "Well done boys, your efforts are commendable!" they slapped each other high and low.

"Well that should get rid of him for a while –" Skipper started to say but was interrupted by a loud wail, "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Marlene flew past Skipper's face.

"What the –"

"I believe Rico just tried to hi-five Marlene, penguin style," Kowalski explained.

"Oh no, Marlene, are you alright?" Skipper scuttled to her side.

She stood up and brushed herself off. "I'm fine…but I can't help but feel a little guilty at just dumping that lemur away like old trash."

"Well when you put it that way…"

"It's not like we are _trapping _or _imprisoning _him," reasoned Skipper. "There are plenty of other ways out of there, just the hope is he will end up taking a path far away and become more interested in that than trying to come back here."

"If he did then maybe we could figure out a way to put him in a box and mail him back to Madagascar? That seems to be a popular way of travelling these days." Private offered.

The group turned to leave to try to patch things up amongst the other animals at the zoo.

"STOP!"

They all froze, Private even saluted out of habit at the sound of the booming command.

"RELEASE MY FATHER FROM HIS SMELL DAMP DARK PRISON THIS VERY INSTANCE!"

Everyone gaped as the younger Julien came strutting in. Maurice and Mort were right behind him. Though he was shouting, Julien did not seem angry. Instead, he seemed to be relishing his return to the spotlight.

Julien did a little twirl and then opened his arms, grandly addressing the group once more. "Silly penguins, Otter…." his eyes widened a bit, "and terrifying monster thingy -please leave the room" he gestured to the alligator. Roger just gave him a confused smile and waved. "Hiiii"

"I didn't see this coming," Kowalski muttered to himself.

"Uh uh," Rico shook his head in similar bewilderment.

"What's the big deal?" Skipper demanded. "Ringtail, we're removing your father so now you can have you're 'glorious position on the throne' back. Why are you trying to stop us?"

"Silly, silly penguin." Julien pranced over to Skipper and slapped him over the head. Skipper looked less-than-pleased.

"There is so much about the world you still have to learn." Julien shook his head. "Even if we two kings are not compatible together, because of course, there can only be one ruling king at a time…Kingship is very important in Lemur Law, and I can't not simply stand by and allow a fellow king to be treated in such a lowly way. What kind of king would I be then? Well I would be the kind of king that I am not! Now I hereby order you to release him!"

Skipper let out a long-suffering sigh, "Alright, alright, you win lemur…but this only means we are going to have to resort to another way of getting rid of him…"

Julien wasn't listening, too busy dancing around. "I win! I win!! OH yes King Julien is a winner! Always a winner!"

"He's a winner," Maurice agreed.

"CAN I be a winner TOOOO??" Mort asked jumping up and down in time with Julien. "I WANNA be a winner!"

Marlene cringed as the penguins and Roger started to remove the lid once more. "Eek…he's going to be _ang-ree._"

--------------------------------

"Well, well, what was all that about!!!" King Julien Senior exclaimed with genuine astonishment in his voice.

"Since you didn't get the hint, I'll have to put it bluntly," Kowalski said, "We just don't like you."

King Julien XII blinked. "Well I know _you_ don't like me anymore for some reason…but _everyone_?" He turned to Skipper, "You like me don't you?"

"Negative. You're not a team player."

He turned to Rico. Rico just poked his tongue out and made a gagging sound of disgust.

"Eeh…I guess not…how bout you then?" he pointed to Private.

"Um…well it's not that I don't like you…it's just…just I don't think you're really suited to this place…please don't be offended, we were just tyring to do our duty, preserve the peace and all that…"

King Julien XII shrugged, turning to Marlene. "What about you…?"

"Nope…not really…no. At least not anymore…You're not a very nice lemur."

"_Ow_!" he clutched at his chest, "Marlene, now THAT _hurts_!" he doubled over, seemingly in acute pain.

Just when everyone was beginning to feel really, really guilty for what they had done, Julien's father straightened up and began laughing.

"HA HA HA! Well, well that was fun, wasn't it? Such fun these last few days have been! Yet I had no idea you all disliked me though! Oh well, it was still a delightful game!"

Everyone stared at him.

"I knew he was twisted, but this is just too much…" Kowalski muttered.

"Hahaha, you thought I was just trying to gain more supporters, didn't you?" King Julien XII laughed. "Well, maybe that…but I am much more interested in the power I feel when I manage to manipulate people and turn them against each other. I almost _never_ fail. I managed to turn every single lemur against Julien over here, for a short while." He beamed as if it were the greatest achievement anyone could ever hope for. "Isn't that right, my son?" he said proudly and gave Julien (who was sitting nearby, having gone uncharacteristically quite again as his father spoke) a pat on the foot.

The effects of the simple action were enormous, instantly Julien started quivering in fury and shot up with rage. "DON'T," he ground out,  
"TOUCH. THE. FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The last word was yelled so loudly Julien's father actually went flying and hit the opposite wall.

The sound of applause echoed throughout the habitat. .

"That was quite an achievement," Skipper commented.

"What?" King Julien XII said, "Can't a father pat his son affectionately? Why does everybody dislike me just for having a little fun…"

Maurice stepped forward. "That stuff you said…you were making it up weren't you ?"

Julien's father looked at Maurice with a big grin on his face.

"I thought as much." Maurice turned back to Julien. "I'm sorry, I should have never turned away from you, Julien. You are the true one and only king."

Julien gave a 'kingly nod' secretly too happy to have his advisor and annoyed supporter back to be angry with Maurice or Mort. He waved a hand arrogantly. "Never mind that Maurice, I know you'll make it up to me."

"What on earth did you say to Maurice?" Kowalski wondered outloud.

"Hehe! You want to know? Gather round my children," Senior Julien motioned for them to gather closer as if he were about to tell a really great story. "Well, I made him believe that his mother wasn't really dead! I told him instead of killing her I had actually simply banished her and I could tell him where she was, if he only proved his loyalty to me by ceasing contact with my son or you penguins. It was a little lie of course, but look how he feel for it! Took the bait so easily! HA HA HA!"

Maurice growled.

"Why would you do that?" Private asked his eyes huge and shinning with emotion. "That's a horrible thing to do!"

"It was to turn Maurice against Julien of corse. See them both suffer, hehe!"

"I see, so you're the one who attacked _my _woman then?" Skipper asked.

Julien's father blinked. "…._You_….have a _woman_?"

Everyone shared a look with each other. Skipper narrowed his eyes.

"Haha." King Julien XII shrugged, "Well you will all be happy to know that it was never my intention to stick around in this little corner of the world for long."

"WHAT?!"

"I am a king! I come and go as I please. Naturally I get bored of any place I stay in too long…I simply wanted to visit my dear son."

"That's all this was about?"

"Sure. That and having fun. Hehe! I am so good at drawing people in, making them trust me, believe me…though I guess my time is up here. Oh well, why does nobody else realise that creating mayhem is a way of showing love? Anyway I have stayed around for too long now. It was lovely to meet you all, FAREWELL my dears! You have all been delightful company, it is time I move on to more exciting places!"

And with that, Julien's father pranced out.

For a moment no one moved.

"Aw geeze!" Marlene broke the silence, "all that effort we went into and he was planning on leaving all along!"

Skipper beamed. "Well, I hope that's the end of that. What a nuisance he was."

"But there's something I don't get…if it wasn't Julien's father who destroyed the doll, who was it?"

Mort let out a little squeak.

"THAT WAS YOU?" Skipper growled, advancing towards the mouse lemur.

"But but but, he threatened to take the FEET away from me! THE FEET!!!!" Mort squealed in defence, "And and he told me all I had to do was destroy something that belonged to you…and then for some reason make it look like someone else did it. He said it would create 'delicious disorder.' and then I could touch his feet as much as I wanted!!"

Skipper clasped his flippers together and turned to Rico, "What say we pull _someone _else apart and see how _they_ like it?"

Rico nodded enthusiastically.

"NO! I don't LIKE being pulled apart!" Mort protested.

"Aww don't be mean to him," Marlene said, cradling Mort in her arms, "Things are all back to normal now Skipper, so just be happy about that!."

---------------------

Skipper and the boys relaxed in front of the sun-dappled water.

Private sighed happily, "It's so great to see everyone back to normal and in cheery spirits again, Skipper."

"It sure is little Private, it sure is."

"Amazing that one person can have such an impact in such a short amount of time," Kowalski mused.

'HELLO MY SILLY PENGUIN NEIGHBOURS!"

The penguins jumped in fright, Rico accidentally swallowing his entire fish drink he had been sipping, cup and all.

"As a time of celebration, and to remind you what a fantastic king I am, we have decided to have a party in your habitat, and everyone's invited!"

The penguins looked up to see a herd of assorted animals heading for their habitat, party poppers exploding, and whistles sounding…the works…

Skipper twitched, "This is our domain! How dare –"

"Just grin and bare it, Skipper," Kowalski advised, "After all, this is what we chose over the alternative…"

"Yeah, well I'm beginning to think maybe that was a _bad idea_!"

The end


End file.
